joosyfandomcom-20200213-history
Hayden Rayner
Early/Personal Life Hayden Thomas Rayner was born on the 14th of August 1998, on a very stormy and thunderous night in Melbourne, Australia. His mother likes to believe the weather that night impacted her son's personality, as Hayden is known for being bitter and thunderous in nature. He is the older, stubborn brother of Ashley Rayner, however he often claims he would rather be related to a brick wall. Ashley claims that she ''is ''related to a brick wall, as Hayden rarely listens. As a child, Hayden was adventurous and a risk taker, finding trouble in the most innocent places. Unfortunately, this is something that has followed him in life and led him to unhealthy lifestyles and coping mechanisms. His childhood dream of becoming an astronaut was soon eaten up by the desire to deal drugs in order to make a living. Hayden also helps operate a night club, and uses this to his benefit regularly. The club however, is illegally owned and managed by Hayden and his friends. Both his sister and mother are disgusted by his repulsive behaviour, but it is well known that Hayden is self centred and highly narcissistic. This is a reputation that the rest of the Rayner family do not hold. With his father passing in late 2012, a thirteen year old Hayden found himself troubled. Unlike his sister who took immediately to professional help, Hayden often found himself mixing with the wrong crowds, intentionally looking for trouble. As of now, his name is cleared and popular within the dealer population back in his home country, and he seeks to gather the same praise in England, which he moved to in 2018. Hayden is a compulsive liar, a habit he has adapted from thin air, as his family are very honest and true people. His sister Ashley often claims that their father would be so disappointed in him, but Hayden sees this as a challenge to push himself even further away from behaviour that is socially acceptable. Deep down, he is still in denial of his father's death, and knows that he would be incredibly upset if he were alive and present to know Hayden's social status. If it is not the drugs having an effect on Hayden's personality, it is definitely the repressed emotions that he is too proud to show, and will forever refuse to until they destroy him from inside out. Whilst being lost in life, Hayden always knows what he wants - and when he wants something, he will not stop until he has it, doing anything he feels necessary to end out with his desired result. Relationships Hayden has taken absolutely no romantic interest in anybody within his lifetime. He experiences sexual attraction only, and has a reputation with certain women. Whilst almost everybody finds this disgusting, there are unfortunately still some women who don't know what's good for them. One of these women is Abigail Rosechella, a Canadian girl residing in Crawley. As she learnt more about the town, she unfortunately learnt about the clubs that come with it, and as a result she was led to Hayden. The pair would have consistent one night stands until Abigail was informed of Hayden's wrongdoings by a friend. She immediately dumped any trace of him and continued about her normal life....up until she discovered she was pregnant with his child. Abigail did not inform Hayden he was to be a father, and only let him know once Sophia Rayner was brought into the world. Hayden was understandably shocked, but wanted to be apart of her life. In fact, for a minute Hayden thought he could actually settle down with Abigail and manage a family. Abigail however, couldn't see this happening in centuries to come, and refused to associate her child with him, almost pretending as though it wasn't his. Despite his hideous take on most situations, Hayden was seriously hurt by this, but before any action or apology could be taken, Abigail decided to notify the police of Hayden's illegal activity and he was sent to prison. He later reunited with Charlie Pearsons, who he opened up to (this can be noted as Hayden's first time ever opening up and showing a softer side of himself) and wished the best for. Hayden remains serving his time for years, and eventually meets Sophia when she's 19.